Current automotive vehicles are generally provided with accelerator and brake pedals located in relatively fixed positions with a fixed extent of operating motion. They cannot be adjusted closer to or farther away from the driver. Instead it is conventional to provide an adjustable seat so that the driver can be moved relative to the pedals to accommodate the varying lengths of legs of various vehicle operators. A small percentage of vehicles have been offered with adjustable pedals which may reduce the amount of seat adjustment needed to accommodate various operators.
In some vehicles, portions of the vehicle floor or toe panel may include a stationary foot rest against which the foot of a vehicle operator may be positioned while it is otherwise inactive.